pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Larvitar
|} Larvitar (Japanese: ヨーギラス Yogiras) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into starting at level 55. Biology Larvitar is a small, green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. It has a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales cover its diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body. Its short arms lack fingers, while its feet have a single toenail each. It has a tail with a conical center surrounded by a ring of plate-like scales, causing it to resemble a tunnel-boring machine. Larvitar is born deep underground, far from its parent. It grows by consuming soil, and will enter its pupal stage upon eating an entire mountain's worth of earth. Larvitar usually lives in , hills, and caves. In the anime Major appearances Larvitar In Hatch Me If You Can, had a Larvitar he hatched from an given to him by Professor Elm to deliver to its mother, living on Mt. Silver. Despite not being able to learn in the games, it constantly used it when approached by anyone other than or prior to Mother of All Battles. Other Larvitar first appeared in Pikachu's PikaBoo. and co. invited Larvitar and its friends to a game of , though Larvitar refused. Later, it was feeling left out and viciously kicked a rock at a lawnmower (which went ridiculously haywire afterwards). In Pinch Healing, a Larvitar was being babysat by a Poké-Sitter named . Ash and were helping him with his job. The Larvitar was shy, and used when confronted. By the end of the episode, however, it warmed up to the group, particularly . A Larvitar appeared in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!. It joined 's team at the end of the episode. Minor appearances A Trainer's Larvitar appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. A Larvitar also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. Another Larvitar appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A 's Larvitar appeared in a picture in Origins of Mega Evolution!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Archy was attacked by a Larvitar and injured five years prior to Slugging It Out With Slugma, causing him to go on a rampage until Crystal calmed him down. The same Larvitar returned in Lively Larvitar, when Crystal returned to Mt. Mortar, tormenting Crystal and Arcanine until her newly evolved Megaree defeated it, allowing her to capture it and regain her shattered confidence from failing to catch earlier. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga caught a Larvitar prior to The Great Helper!!. In the TCG In the TFG One Larvitar figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Billy uses a Larvitar to back up his . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Celadon Game Corner}} |} |} with Duking}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Swarm)}} , Mt. Silver}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} or }} or }} |area= }} |} |} or }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 3, Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Peril Cliffs}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Terrera, Cragspur}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 5}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 169}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Rage Larvitar|English|United States|5|November 1 to 7, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Rage Larvitar}} |Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar|English|Europe and the United States|5|March 3 to July 1, 2012|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar}} |Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar|French|Europe and the United States|5|March 3 to July 1, 2012|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar}} |Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar|German|Europe and the United States|5|March 3 to July 1, 2012|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar}} |Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar|Italian|Europe and the United States|5|March 3 to July 1, 2012|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar}} |Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar|Spanish|Europe and the United States|5|March 3 to July 1, 2012|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2012 Larvitar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||''}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 74 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=247 |name2=Pupitar |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=248 |name3=Tyranitar |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Larvitar's sprite animation changed between Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Pokémon Platinum, but its static sprite did not change. Origin It appears to share similarities with s. Its penchant for eating mountains, fences, or probably anything else may come from the legend of the . Name origin Larvitar is derived from . Yogiras may be a combination of 幼児 yōji (baby or child) or 幼生 yōsei (larva) and 嫌い kirai (hate). Giras may derive from Gojira, the Japanese name for the character , or Angiras, the Japanese name for the character . Both are dinosaur-like movie monsters that share some characteristics with , its evolution. In other languages , , , Godzilla, and |fr=Embrylex|frmeaning=From and |es=Larvitar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Larvitar|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Larvitar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=애버라스 Aebeoras|komeaning=From , , and possibly average and Angiras |zh_cmn=由基拉 Yóujīlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. May also be from |hi=लार्वीटर Larvitar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ларвитар Larvitar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Larvitar External links |} de:Larvitar fr:Embrylex it:Larvitar ja:ヨーギラス pl:Larvitar zh:幼基拉斯